In a variety of subsea applications, fluids are pumped from one region to another. For example, fluid can be produced upwardly from a subsea well, or fluid can be directed through subsea flowlines or injected into subsea wells. Sometimes existing pumping equipment is not adequate for a given task, and boosting pumps and equipment are added to the subsea equipment to facilitate the pumping applications. However, existing subsea pumping equipment used for boosting pumping capacity can be difficult and expensive to construct and/or use in the subsea environment.